


Supernatural oneshots

by ilostmyshoe25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyshoe25/pseuds/ilostmyshoe25





	1. Angel war

Wincest --- Two partys stood, face to face. At the front line stood two brothers. One stood in front of the angels, one who didn’t really belong there or want to be there either. The other stood in front of the demons and he belongs there. He didn’t want to kill his lover/baby brother but circumstances brought them here so he would have to kill him before he got killed, but he would make it swift. Taking a step forward, he smiled at his brother. “Hey Sammy”. Stepping forward, Sam stood there, fine tremors shaking his body. “H-Hey Dean” “So you’ve come to kill me Sammy!?” “I don’t want to, don’t want to kill you but I don’t want to be tortured to death.” A frown replaced the smile on Dean’s face. “What are you talking about, I would never allow you to be tortured to death.” It was Sam’s turn to frown. “What do you mean dean, the angels said that you were going to torture me to death. I don’t really care about dying by your hand, but I really don’t want to be tortured.” “Sam, I would never torture you. I may be part demon, may be more blood thirsty but I’m still Dean. I would never purposely hurt you, you’re my Sammy.” When Sam took a step forward, an angel stepped up and turned Sam to look at him. Eyes glowing, the angel opened his mouth. “Demons are bad, Dean wants to torture you, you need to kill them, and you want to be here.” With a feeling of dread and anger Dean used his demon powers to blast the angel away from Sam. “Stop brainwashing him” Another angel stepped forward as Sam shook his head to clear the fuzziness. The angel opened her mouth. “We’re not brainwashing him, we are suppressing his demon blood- at that the Demons hissed in horror and disgust- and Sam’s gentleness. Samuel has such a gentle soul and great loyalty to his loved ones. He needs a little push to fight, to kill, and to betray that loyalty to do what needs to be done.” Seeing red, Dean made sure his voice came out soft so not to scare Sam “Come here Sammy” and that was all Sam needed. As soon AS Sam came running to him the Angels attacked so the demons did to but Dean didn’t care. Catching Sam in his arms, he shadow traveled to his room. Sitting down he shifted Sam around until they were both comfortable. Silence settled over them for a while until Sam broke. “I didn’t like it when the Angels looked at me with their eyes glowing, it hurt Dean and It made my head fuzzy.” “I know Sammy, it makes me angry to know that they hurt you and set you up to die.” “I don’t mind dying by your hand but I didn’t want to be tortured and that’s what they made me think.” “I didn’t want to kill you Sam, but I would have had to because it was killed or be killed. Either way I wouldn’t have hurt you. I would have killed you swiftly, probably decapitation or a bullet or something.” I’m glad you didn’t have to kill me, it’s much better to be in your arms dean, and allow you to take care of me.” “Much better taking care of you.” Dean agreed before tilting Sam’s head back and kissing him. Pulling away after a few seconds, dean tucked Sam’s head under his chin. “Go to sleep Baby Boy, I’ll take care of you, don’t you worry.” Night Dean, Love you.” “Love you to Sammy.


	2. Alternate ending to Angel war

Alt ending to "Angel war" Wincest!-------  
”Seeing red, Dean made sure his voice came out soft so not to scare Sam “Come here Sammy” and that was all Sam needed. As soon AS Sam came running to him the Angels attacked so the demons did to but Dean didn’t care. War broke out but Dean couldn't find Sam. After 10 minutes he found him and the sight before him made him angry. Dean watched as an Angel killed a Demon the turned to yell "You need to kill" at Sam, eyes glowing and suppressing powers full force. It was so much that Sam fell to his knees, blood pouring from his eyes, ears and mouth, faint tremors from earlier turned to full blown shaking. With a feral sounding growl Dean blasted the angel then ran over to Sammy. Dropping to his knees Dean gently grabbed Sam's bloodied face. "Sammy, Sammy speak to me buddy." I-I d-don-n-n-t-t w-wan-t t-to k-ki-I-I-ll D-D-Dea-n-n-n-nn." Sam stuttered before his eyes rolled back and he passed out. Catching him Dean shadow traveled them to his room, then set Sam on his bed. Even with knowing the bleeding, shaking, and pain were the affect of over stimulation and resistance of the suppression, Dean couldn't help but feel panicked. Wiping the blood from Sam gently, Dean thought of how strong his Sam was to resist so long. Once he was done he stripped them down to their Boxers them tucked Sam under the covers. Crawling in and snuggling up behind Sam he dimmed the lights. Wrapping his arms around Sam he closed his eyes, already feeling better than he has since Sam's been gone.


	3. Angelmate flegdeling

AU----  
Gabriel sat in his nest, waiting impatiently for the moment Father calls him to meet his Angelmate Fledgling. He doesn’t know what his Angelmate Fledgling will be like, but he knows it will be perfect to him. A warm wind blows over Gabe and he knows it’s time so he rushes over to Fathers palace. Inside he kneels before Father, but Father just smiles and beckons him closer. In Father’s arms rests a small bundle of sky blue clothe, glowing faintly. Father hands over the bundle and Gabriel cradles it softly in his arms. Unwrapping the bundle partially, he sees his Angelmate for the first time, and he’s perfect. Pale skin and rosy cheeks, pink lips and small pearly teeth, dark black-brown hair and pale lavender eyelids, long eyelashes curling slightly and a small freckled button nose. Small, delicate black wings rested upon his back. Pale lids flutter and open to reveal startling blue eyes. Reaching up, Gabriel softly bopped his nose, resulting in a tiny smile and a giggle that made his heart flutter. Gabriel didn’t wonder his name, no he did not, for as soon as he heard that small fledgling giggle he knew. “Hello Castiel.”


	4. Released

Abusive!John Deathfic! Wincest Sam 16 Dean 19--------------

Bang! Sam watched in horror as his brother stumbled and fell to the ground, blood seeping from the bullet hole too close to Dean's heart. When his father slammed Sam into a wall Sam forgot that Dean was dying and called out for him like he always did when in trouble. "Dean!" "Shut up, there's nothing that Bitch can do for your gay ass" John growled in Sam's ear before stabbing him. Agony filled Sam's body as john stabbed him over and over, till he couldn't cry out for Dean anymore without choking on his own blood. When the knife clattered to the ground, Sam opened his eyes in time to watch john grab his chest and fall to the groud. Sam knew he was dying,his insides all torn up and lungs punctured, but sam pulled himself away from john, wanting to die near his brother. Using the last bit of strength he could muster Sam dragged his body over to Dean's and tucked himself into Dean's side, taking confort from his brothers cooling body. Placing a bloody kiss on Deans face, Sam tucked his face into his neck and closed his eyes, feeling himself slowly slip away from reality.


	5. Released"deans pov"

Murdered Boys! Reaper! ---------  
Dean felt himself slip away from life to the sound of his name from Sammy's lips. The next thing he's aware of is that he's standing over his body. He hears noises but nothing registers until he turns around and clarity comes back to him. Sammy's pinned to the wall, tears pouring down his face as his screams for "Dean" and "Mercy" turn into bloody bubbles and gurgles as the knife pierces his lungs. Seeing red Dean ran over to John and shoved his hands through his chest, causing John to fall to the floor with a heart attack. Anger slowing he jus ignores the reapers glare as he turns to Sam in time to see him slide down the wall. Crouching down in front of Sam, he puts his hand against his face, smiling as Sam leans into his hand like he knows Deans there and he doesn't doubt that he does. Suddenly Sam falls to his side, then rolls to his stomach, leaving a bloody trail as he pulls himself over to Deans corpse to tuck himself up into his side, making tears spill down his face as Sam places a bloody kiss and his cheek, then tucks his face into his corpses neck with a gurgly sigh. Turning back to the reaper as he waits for Sammy to join him he noticed the smile. What, he growled as he wiped his tears. Nothing, I've just heard of how stubborn you Winchesters are, she said before her gaze drifted and Dean heard the most wonderful sound ever. Dean? came out of Sam's blood free mouth. Sammy, he responded then rushed over and pulls him into his embrace. With his face tucked into his neck Dean could feel Sammy's smile and his little kisses against his neck that he does when he's relived. Pulling back he pulled Sam down for a kiss before grabbing his hand. Come along Sammy, It's time to go. Ok Dean, Sam replied, total trust in his brother, his lover, his protector. Grabbing his hand tighter, they followed the reaper to the other side.


	6. Baby in a trenchcoat

Scared Cas! Big Brother Lucifer!-----------------

Lucifer watched as the Winchesters left Castiel in a ring of holy fire, just ran out on him, an angel barely out of fledgling years. He watched as Castiel trembled in fear as hundreds of demons zoomed by, watched as he sank to the floor, tears running down his face, and as he started sobbing he couldn't stay away any longer so he entered the run down hut. Putting out the holy fire he dropped down and pulled Castiels slumped for into his arms. He was distressed enough that he snuggled right into his embrace, all he could know in his distressed state is that big brothers here and he can fix it, and fix it he will, anything for his sweet one. Luci, help me. Shh, I'm here now my sweet one, don't worry. Standing up he felt Castiel relax further into his arms. Zapping to his room in hell he felt him tense and whimper as he felt hells atmosphere on his skin. Shh, he soothed as he snapped up a nest just like one Cas would have had in his fledgling years. setting him down he watched as his whimpers stopped and he snuggled into the soft down feathers that are usually in the nest. He watched as he settled down and once he was comfortable he joined him, wrapping himself around Castiel like his guardian would have when he was a distressed fledgling. Feeling him fall asleep he resigned himself to be here for him till he got back on his feet.


	7. The boy with the demon blood

Demon blood Dean!deathfic!YED! Mute Sam!---------------

Dean 12 Sam 5

It’s time, the YED told him. I want you to kill your father. No problem, he thought, not like he ever felt loyal to the man instead feeling loyal to the YED that has visited his dreams since the night of my fourth birthday when he fed me his blood to me. Hmm, while you’re at it you might as well kill Sam to. Lifting his head up dean glared at him, watching as his expression turned to shock as he growled at him. What!? Why not, he’s useless- No!! I will kill my father, will do just about anything for you, but I will not hurt or kill my Sam. The YED looked like he was going to argue but he just sighed. Fine, just make sure to feed him your blood to bond him more to you. YED said before disappearing, allowing him to wake up. Opening his eyes he met the hazel eyes of his little brother. Eyes locking on the newly formed bruise on his face, his blood began to shimmer and his face flushed in anger. He had never needed Sam to talk to him to understand him perfectly, he knew him better than he knew himself and looking into his tear filled eyes he knew that his baby brother needed comfort, he needed Dean. Gently he wrapped his arms around the 5 year old and pulled him up onto the bed with him, stroking his back and head softly murmuring sweet nothings into his ear as his tears dried and he fell asleep. When he was asleep he slid out of bed and quietly walked over to his father’s bed. Using his powers he drug his father out of bed and flung him around for a while before holding him, eagle spread and silenced, against the wall. You hurt my baby brother, you hurt what was mine, I was going to kill you fast but never mind, he said before pining him to the wall with knifes through his hands, arms and legs. Preparing to torture him further, he stopped and both pairs of eyes locked on the other occupant of the room at the sound of rustling sheets. Smiling, he lent closer to john, I have demon blood in me, but you already knew that didn’t you dad, He mocked before putting on a soft smile that he only ever used for Sam. Walking over to the bed he gently ran his fingers through Sam’s hair and he met sleepy hazel eyes. Hey buddy, he cooed softly as he pulled Sam into his arms, smiling as Sam softly nuzzled against him. Walking over he sat on the bed closest to John, Sammy in his arms, back to chest, smiling again when Sam yawned silently. Pulling out a knife, he watched as John’s eyes widened, probably thinking he was going to hurt Sam, and that thought made him feel sick. Looking into Sam’s eyes he found what he needed to continue. Placing the knife against his arm, he made a small slice and placed it at Sam’s mouth, groaning softly as he latched on, suckling like a newborn Babe, and in a way he was with Dean’s half-demon blood filling him, bonding him even more to Dean. Feeling Sam’s tongue prod the wound for more blood flow made him pull him closer and look up at John who was stuck to the wall, horror and disgust on his face. Time to die, he said before covering Sam’s eyes and sending a knife through his eye. Pulling the blades out he watched as Johns body slumped to the floor. Looking down when Sam shuffled around softly he realized the blood flow had slowed and stopped. Pulling his arm away he pulled a now sleepy Sammy into his arms, he cradled his little body protectively against him as the fell quietly into slumber.


	8. Boy blue

Drugged Sam! Serial killer Dean! Homeless Sam! Protective Dean!---------------

Dean watched sadly as his little big brother rummaged through a dumpster behind a pizza place. He has not seen his brother since he himself was seventeen and was sent to a mental hospital for killing their father to protect Sam. It was the hardest thing, watching his boy scream and cry as he was torn from his arms by social services. As the cops dragged him away he promised Sam he’d find him, and seven years later he did. For days he’d been watching him, watching where he slept, watching as he ate, if he did, and watching as he went through his routine. Dean knew there was a great chance that Sam would run from him, so he regretfully set out later that night, sedative filled syringe in his pocket and ropes in the car. Stabbing Sam in the neck, he watched as he turned, hazel eyes already glazed from the drug. Raising his hand he stroked down Sam’s face, expecting a flinch, but instead saw relief fill his eyes before he leaned into his arms and his body went limp. It was later, after tying Sam up, as he was driving down the highway in the impala that he realized using ropes wasn’t a good idea. Never did he imagine that Sam would wake up and freak out because he was tied up. As he clamped manacles on his wrist he thought maybe he should have, given how Sam’s foster families had the affinity to tie him up and beat him, or just beat him. Unfortunately Sam was so terrified he had to sedate him again. Thinking about the tortured look in his eyes makes him wish he spent more time torturing those who put that look there before he had killed them. He’s a bit worried about how Sam will react to him being a serial killer, but as he remembered the nights spent cuddling, the shared kisses behind their fathers back, the fond bickering, the whispered words between them under the cover of darkness, he knew he would never hurt Sam, but he’ll never let him go either. As he carried Sam to his room in his bunker, he felt giddy at having his Sam back, but nervous at the same time. Hours later he awoke to the sound of Sam’ chains rattling and a few minutes later he watched as hazel eyes opened, and after another couple of minutes he watched as recognition filled his eyes and a whispered Dean left his lips. Grinning, he walked over and ran his fingers through Sam’s hair, frowning when Sam started sobbing and whimpering, pushing into his touch almost franticly. When he started yanking at the manacles, trying to get closer, he knew he had to do something and he didn’t want to sedate him again. Unhooking the manacles from the bedframe he hesitantly crawled in next to him, but he didn’t have to worry for just a few seconds later Sam was clinging to him like an octopus. Burrowing his nose in his hair, he took in the warm scent of Sam, a luxury, no, a necessity he hasn’t had in years. Still running his hand through the hair along the nape of Sam’s neck, he started rubbing his back as well, feeling his muscles shudder and spasm from his sobbing. Sshhh Sammy, it’s okay now, I’m here. M -m-mis-sed you sso m-much d-de-an. I know baby boy, I know, it’s all gonna be alright now. He could tell Sam everything later, for now he would focus on calming Sam and reassure him that no he’s not leaving, not that he finally found him, finally has him in his arms, safer than he’s probably been in years. He didn’t do a good job, but Sam is his, and now he’s going to take care of him, in every way possible, anyway he can.


	9. Soul mates

Deathfic! Possible triggers! Assisted suicide------------------

Dean Winchester knew he was dying, he could feel it in the air and deep in his bones. He could hear the quiet murmurs of his father and bobby coming from the kitchen, could hear Sam rummaging around upstairs for stuff he needs to watch a movie, and he could smell the popcorn that’s on the table next to him. A little over a year ago he caught an illness that was hard to catch but led to death if you did. He didn’t want to die, didn’t want to leave his father and Bobby all alone without him and Sam, but he knew it was unavoidable since most soul mates died after their soul mate died. Once a soul mate was found, color was seen and life’s were complete, and every single day he made sure Sam knew how much he needed him, completed him and vice versa. Being only ten, Sam wouldn’t know how to kill himself painlessly and Dean didn’t want him to be in pain so using most of his energy he had gotten up earlier and grabbed a full bottle of Bobby’s pain killers and sleeping pills. A small body wiggling next to him brought him back and he realized he had dozed. When Sam stopped burrowing into his side and laid his head on his chest he tucked his blanket around them. About halfway through the movie he felt the shift and he knew Sam felt it to from the way his voice cracked a little when he called his name. Looking into his eyes he saw when Sam’s eyes turned resigned and when they did he turned and grabbed his soda and pulled out the pills and handed them to Sam. I want you to come with me, baby boy, don’t want to leave you alone. He said running his hand through Sammy’s hair and watched as the fear in Sam’s eyes was replaced with love and trust as he started swallowing pills till both bottles were empty. Setting the soda down him tucked Sam back into his side, between him and the couch, and tucked his head into the crook of his neck. Before he gave in to the oblivion that beckoned him he felt Sam’s body go limp and as he closed his eyes he felt Sam’s breath stutter, grow shallow then stop, and as he Sam’s heart stopped beating so did Dean’s.


	10. All stuffed up

Supernatural/FNAF AU Non-hunter!Sam Non-Hunter!Dean Animatronic!Dean Animatronic! Sam  
\-------------

He'd survived four nights at Freddy's, but today is his fifth night and he's not going to make it. His power is down to twenty percent, it's two in the morning, and every animatronic here has been super active in their goal to get into the room. Every animatronic has tried to kill him, the Bear, the Rabbit, The Chicken, the Fox, well the wolf hasn't. It just stands there every night, hand pressed up against the glass next to it's face, it's green eyes filled with sadness and longing, so unlike the look in the others eyes. There's just something in those eyes that reminds him of his brother Dean. His brother was everything to him, Dean was his home no matter where they were, and even though they had a seven year age gap between them him and Dean were like glue, especially since their parents died. He doesn't remember their parents much, it's always been him and Dean as far as he's concerned, well until Dean disappeared when he was only ten. His Aunt hadn't been very sympathetic, leaving him alone every night to go party. Just the sight of the animatronics eyes brought back feelings and instincts that he has tried so hard to bury since his brother disappeared. Every night he wants to let the wolf inside, but he doesn't, scared of trusting something just to be hurt once again. Hearing the frantic beeping fall silent he knows his painful end grows near. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he silently cowers in the corner as the lights turn off and the doors open with a small 'snick'. He regrets taking the job but it was the only place willing to hire a fourteen year old and he needed the money for food and new clothes that his aunt refused to pay for anymore. Drawing his knees up tighter, he closed his eyes when he heard Freddy's broken laugh echo around the room. A few minutes later he slowly opened his eyes, however he nearly closed then again when he saw Freddy's eyes glowing across the room but then he noticed that the wolf was standing between Freddy and him. After a few minutes Freddy left and the wolf turned around. Closing his eyes, he started crying again as he waited for the wolf to kill him only to startle when he felt fuzzy fingers wipe away the tears rolling down his face. Opening his eyes he was shocked to see it kneeling, but when it softly smiled then opened it's arms he just knew. D-dean? he choked out around the lump in his throat but it didn't respond, just opened it's arms wider. Throwing himself into Dean's arms, it was almost scary how easily he still fit after four years. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck he breathed in and was surprised that he could smell his scent still, even with the smell of iron that he refused to think about. When he felt arms wrap around him and heard a light, choppy, mechanical voice that was filled with sadness, with longing, say "Sammy" he couldn't help it, he started bawling. He was barely aware of them moving, but he was concentrating more on the comforting clicks and whirs that he was making in his ear than wherever they were headin. The clicks and whirs were calming him down, just like when Dean used to coo for him when they were little. By the time Dean stopped moving he was almost asleep, until he heard the other animatronics and he let out a whimper as he tensed in Dean's arms. Suddenly he was ripped away from dean and was moved near a dog suit that Bonnie and Chica was holding up. When Freddy went to maneuver him closer he started flailing around and sobbing for Dean, for him to help him. As he was lifted over the suit his eyes met Dean's. So sorr y sssa mmy. wa nt you to st ay. ca n't sta y hum an. be her e whe n you w ake up. ne ver be sep er ated aga in. When he stopped talking Freddy thrust him down into the suit. Agony filled his body as metal and wires cut into flesh as he was slowly stuffed into the suit. He couldn't hear over the ringing in his ears but he's sure that he's screaming. Suddenly, just when the pain dulled down a little, the head was forced over his head and agony flooded his body again as metal was forced through his skull. Suddenly he heard a sickly sounding snap before everything faded into blissful oblivion. When he came to his body felt heavy and the pain was just a dull ache. Feeling arms around him he slowly opened his eyes, and when his eyes met happy green ones, well, he knew everything was going to be okay. After all, he was finally home.


	11. Done

Murder. Abuse-----------  
At 16 years old, Dean had enough. It was too late for him to get out, too late for him, he could feel the darkness within him pushin to get out, but he wasn't scared. Every time he kills, every time John gets smashed and hits him, hits Sammy, he feels it grow. Watching as john beat on Sam, he could do nothing but listen to the kid cry out every time John's fist or foot hit him. Going limp, he lets the darkness into his heart, feels it swirl through his body, soothing his pain. Embracing it, the last thing he sees before his vision goes red is a knife in his hand. The first thing he notices is how good it felt to do harm, specially to one who has harmed everything important to him his whole life. He chuckles as he feels the darkness fully become a part of him, an important part of him. He second thing he thinks of is Sammy, but he relaxes as he hears a soft, paned filled whimper. Eyes roaming, they land on Sammy, feeling a tad bit guilty as he takes in the sight of his little brother cowering in the corner, unblinking eyes locked on him. Looking into Sammy's eyes he can tell that he's scared, can tell that Sam's struggling with himself, wanting dean to comfort him but at the same time scared of dean. Seeing the fear and confusion in his eye's that he put there hurts, but he can see love and worry for dean shining through the fear of dean and that reassures him. Getting down on his knees, he opens his arms in invitation but Sam doesn't take it. Looking down he's covered in blood and then he understands. Looking up he smiles softly at Sammy." Come here Baby boy, I'm not going to hurt you." Smiling when Sam runs to him, he wraps his arms around him tightly as he stands up. He starts to smile as Sam relaxes into his arms, but then he realizes something. He's going to have to kill Sam, there's no way he's going to let Sam grow up evil and he doesn’t want to expose him to the things in the dark, not any more than he already is. Pulling Sam back, he ignores the small whine that he makes. Hey Sammy, wanna go meet mom? Will you be there to? He asks with a frown, making him smile sadly. "No Baby boy, but I need you to go there. I'm going to do a lot of bad things and I don't want you to be there, don't want you to be hurt, you’re the most important thing to me and I want you safe."" Bad things like what you did to John? " Yeah, and I don't want you to be there when I won't be strong enough to protect you. Frowning, Sam leans forward, head snugly resting on his shoulder. He's quiet for a while before, " Will you come get me one day, don't want to leave you, specially not forever." "Yeah, one day I will come get you, no doubt." Sighing, Sam tucks his face back into his neck. Love you Dean. Love you to Sammy, always." He tells him before he takes the knife and stabs Sam in the heart, careful not to stab himself. With his face tucked into his neck, he can feel when his stuttered gasps stop, feels when his shudders cease. Pulling the knife out of Sam's back, he drops to his knees and hugs Sam's corpse close, sobbing into his hair. After a while he lays Sam on the bed before pouring salt and lighter fluid all over him and the room. Kissing Sam's head for the last time, he strikes a match and watches as the room catches fire. Getting into the impala, he drives off with tears running down his face. He's on his way to terrible things. 


End file.
